Le traître
by LittleMiss84
Summary: FIC COMPLETE Le combat contre Voldemort est au point critique, les situations se compliquent... Enfin bref ils sont tous dans la MERDE! Venez lire parce que c'est impossible à résumer! DM
1. Draco

Petite note de l'auteur : Voici un petit texte qui m'est venu comme ça ! 

J'ai une petite idée de suite qui me trotte dans la tête. Alors si ça vous plaît envoyez moi des reviews et je continuerais.

BONNE LECTURE ! 

*************************

CHAPITRE I : Draco 

   Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit.

Il faisait chaud. Dehors les oiseaux chantaient malgré l'absence du soleil. Eux savaient qu'il reviendrait les illuminer de ses rayons dorés. Mais moi, j'étais empli d'incertitudes. Chaque minute passée à t'attendre ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je commençais à me tisser un manteau de solitude dans lequel je pensais traverser les jours sans toi, sans ton apparition pour illuminer ma triste existence.

   Alors que les premiers rayons du matin se montraient, je me préparais à affronter ce monde dépourvu de tout intérêt à mes yeux. J'imaginais le déroulement de ces journées sans fin. 

   Mais comment pourrais-je me passer de ton regard, de respirer l'odeur de tes cheveux ? Comment vivre sans tout ce qui fait partie de ta magnifique personne ?

   Je t'avais ouvert mon âme, confié tous mes secrets, mes angoisses, mes crimes et ma vie. Je me souviens encore de ton corps serré contre le mien.

   Grâce à toi, j'arrivais à supporter ces heures passées au côté de Voldemort, à le voir torturer des innocents, massacrer des familles entières.

   J'avais l'impression de ne plus être seulement un nom et un esclave de Ses rêves de pouvoir. La marque sur mon bras n'avait plus d'importance. Je n'étais pas seulement un Death Eater puisque j'étais ton amant.

   Rien d'autre ne comptait.

   Pourtant je sais que même sans toi, je dois continuer à vivre. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir sur ma mort. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, mais à Lui.

   De toute façon, ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenue.

Au début je vécus pour mon père, ensuite ce fut pour Voldemort. Et puis je t'ai vu. Je t'ai enfin vu telle que tu étais. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et moi, je t'ai ouvert mon coeur.

   Puis ce bruit à la porte vint bousculer toutes mes pensées. Avais-tu changé d'avis ? Avais-tu compris que seul mon amour pour toi comptait, que Voldemort et les Death Eaters n'étaient rien ?

Je m'imaginais déjà partir avec toi loin de tout, te rendre heureuse et conserver cet amour qui nous liait.

   La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et puis le noir absolu.

   Le bruit des gouttes d'eau tombant m'éveilla. La froideur de la pierre sous mon corps meurtri me fit quitter brutalement mon doux rêve. Une faible lueur pourfendait la pénombre dans laquelle je me trouvais.

   Soudain un froid glacial s'infiltra en moi. Une ombre se tenait devant la porte de ma cellule. Je pouvais sentir sa présence, son âme vide. Un détraqueur.

Il ne resta pas longtemps. Il devait s'être rendu compte que toute joie m'avait quittée. Il ne me restait rien d'autre que des souvenirs trop douloureux à me remémorer, que je lui offrirais bien pour alléger ma peine.

   Mon manteau de solitude sur les épaules, j'attends encore son baiser qui mettra fin à ces pensées qui, coupante comme une lame de rasoir, lacèrent mon coeur.

Hermione, pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ?

FIN

*************************

Repetite note de l'auteur : J'espère que ça vous a plu et si vous avez une idée pour le titre dite la moi parce que je suis en panne sèche !!!

MERCI !!!!!


	2. Hermione

**Disclaimer : Aucun personage ne m'appartient tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Petite note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord un grand merci pour les commentaires, spécialement à Cynghati qui a été la 1ère et qui est aussi la guide spirituel des âmes errantes sur fanfiction.net. Sinon merci aussi à Caroline Black, Nizou mon fidèle lecteur et reviewer ! , virginie1 qui j'espere ne sera pas trop déçue par la suite et Laure qui a apparement lu dans mes pensées !!!!**

**Merci aussi pour les propositions de titre mais quand vous aurez lu ce chp je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi cela ne va pas !**

**Pour la suite je ferrai encore deux autres chp avec deux points de vue différents mais soyez patient parce que j'ai un peu de mal.**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***************************************

**CHAPITRE II : Hermione**

Ma main serra la plume. Les mots défilèrent sous elle, creusant un peu plus la tombe de mon unique amour. Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Elle le condamnait à mort.

Je haïssais cette main qui écrivait toutes ces horreurs. Je haïssais mes jambes qui m'avaient portée jusqu'au Ministère. J'aurais voulu crier, leur dire que tout était faux. Mais une force invisible m'en empêchait. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. J'étais prisonnière de ma propre chair. Malgré moi, mon regard ne décolla pas du parchemin pour ne rater aucun mot aucune virgule qui détruirait Draco.

Mon corps le décrivit comme un assassin, un démon sanguinaire alors que mon âme ne voyait en lui que sa tendresse, ses beaux yeux bleus que j'aimais tant voir.

Ma main leur remit le parchemin. Ma main serra celle des Aurors qui enfermeront mon amour loin de moi.

La lourde porte claqua en un bruit sourd derrière moi, derrière ce corps qui ne m'obéissait plus. Mes jambes firent quelques pas puis se dérobèrent sous moi.

Une larme coula le long de ma joue. 

Je sentais les larges pavés de la rue sous mes mains.

Petit à petit mon corps redevenait mien. Il m'obéissait à nouveau. Mais je n'éprouvais plus que du dégoût pour lui. Il avait commis l'irréparable : la trahison.

Je fus prise d'une rage contre moi même qui submergea tout mon être. Je levais furieusement les mains, ces criminelles qui avaient trahies mon amour, et les écrasa contre le sol. Il fallait qu'elles soient punies, qu'elles souffrent.

Le sang coula de mes blessures et forma une flaque.

Je les sentis se crisper sur mes jambes. Ces jambes qui m'avaient portée malgré ma volonté. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu de mon pantalon jusqu'à le déchirer.

Je ne pus me retenir de crier. Ce n'était pas la douleur physique mais mon désespoir qui me faisait tant souffrir. J'avais condamné le seul homme que je n'ai jamais aimé.

Soudain derrière moi, quelqu'un marmonna des paroles, puis une lumière m'aveugla.

Lentement j'ouvris les yeux croyant enfin sortir de ce cauchemar. Je voulus me lever mais mes jambes ne pouvaient me porter. Je restai alors allongée. 

Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je voyais Ron écroulé par terre, les yeux exorbités, Draco faisant bouclier devant des enfants, il y avait aussi Harry. Il criait sur moi, il était furieux puis quelqu'un prononça « imperio ».

Ce mot résonna en moi. Il secoua tout mon corps. Le sang tapait violemment contre mes tempes, c'était insupportable. Il fallait que je me lève.

Je pris appui sur mes mains et réussis à me mettre à genoux.

Bizarrement le sol était mou, comme matelassé. Les murs aussi. Je compris alors ce qui m'arrivait. J'étais dans une salle d'isolement. Un asile peut-être. 

Ils avaient dû faire une erreur. Je ne suis pas folle.

Harry et Ron viendront bientôt me chercher et leur expliqueront. Et puis je retrouverais Draco. 

Non, je ne suis pas folle.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Ron n'était pas mort. Je n'avais pas trahi mon amour. Personne ne m'avait lancé d'imperius.

Non, je ne suis pas folle.

Mes blessures sont dues à une mauvaise chute. Ce n'est pas moi qui me les suis faites.

Non, rien de tout cela ne s'est passé.

Je ne suis pas folle.

*********************************

**please petites reviews pour que je sache si la suite vous plait ou pas, si vous êtes déçu, si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, si vous vouliez qu'Hermione se frappe la tête contre le mur ………………… enfin bon des reviews quoi !!!!!!!!!**

**Et tjrs vos idées de titre m'intéressent !**


	3. Harry

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K. Rowling.

**Un grand merci à DW, Caroline Black et Cyngathi pour vos reviews qui me font tjrs autant plaisir !**

**Attention spoiler tome 5 dans le 3ème paragraphe. Si vous ne savez rien du tome 5 alors surtout ne lisez pas !**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

*****************************************************

**CHAPITRE III : Harry**

C'est étrange comme il fait froid lorsque l'on a tout perdu.

Ma vie me semble vide. Je n'ai plus personne à aimer, à protéger. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'accrocher à cette pensée qui me hante depuis mes 11ans : tuer Voldemort.

C'est devenu une habitude pour moi de perdre ceux que j'aime. Il y a eu d'abord mes parents, puis Sirius, ensuite Ron et maintenant Hermione. Elle n'est pas morte mais c'est tout comme. Elle ne cesse d'appeler Draco. C'est la seule pensée qui demeure en elle. La folie s'est emparée d'Hermione, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur.

Je n'ai pas osé lui rendre visite. Je préfere me souvenir d'elle lorsque nous étions encore à Hogwarts ou bien luttant contre Voldemort au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix mais pas dans sa chambre d'asile. Non pas comme ça.

Comment en est-on arrivé là ? A quel moment l'histoire a dérappé ? 

Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ?

Ils disent tous que je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui avait mis fin à la terreur orchestrée par Voldemort à l'âge d'un an. J'aurais bientôt vingt-cinq ans et je n'ai pas été capable de voir que mes meilleurs amis avaient des problèmes.

Le mariage de Ron et Hermione avait été la lueur d'espoir, une motivation dans ce combat. Je voulais qu'ils puissent s'aimer dans un monde en paix et cela même au prix de ma vie.

Mais à force de s'accrocher à une idée on finit par en oublier tout le reste. Je ne prêtais pas attention à leurs disputes, ni à la tristesse du regard de Ron, ni au mal aise d'Hermione. Je me disais que lorsque Voldemort sera hors d'état de nuire tout ira mieux.

Je n'ai pas été l'ami dont ils avaient besoin et maintenant c'est trop tard. La vie de Ron s'est terminée. Il gît dans un cercueuil sous terre. De temps en temps des fleurs sont déposées sur sa pierre. Mais plus jamais il ne me parlera, plus jamais je ne pourrai croiser son regard.

Quant à Hermione, ma lâcheté est plus forte que tout. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas la voir comme ça. Tout est ma faute. Vivre avec cette pensée est trop dur, elle me ronge de l'intérieur. Je ne peux le dire à personne. J'ai brisé les règles que je me suis toujours efforcé de suivre.

Finalement je ne vaux pas mieux que Lord Voldemort. 

Comment leur avouer la vérité ? 

Je ne peux rien dire.

Je me vois encore surgir dans l'école, trouvant Hermione debout, à ses pieds Ron baignant dans une marre de sang. Je me souviens qu'il était encore chaud lorsque je l'ai pris dans mes bras à la recherche d'un dernier souffle de vie. Tous mes efforts ont été vains. Hermione ne disait rien, froide, comme si un drame plus important se passait ailleurs.

Les jours suivants elle restait toujours de marbre. Nous ne savions pas ce qui s'était passé. Les seuls témoins étaient des enfants mais un sort d'oubli leur avait été jetté. Le Ministère n'essaya même pas de le briser car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des Moldus. De toute façon cela leur était bien égal. Seulement un nom de plus à rayer de la liste des combattants. Un nom en moins, c'est tout.

Mais il fallait que je sache. Hermione ne voulait pas parler mais elle savait ce qui c'était passé. J'avais les réponses à mes questions à portée de main. Et hélas je fis ce qu'il fallait pour les connaître. 

Tu es ma seule amie encore en vie et ton malheur est de ma faute. J'ai causé ta folie.

Hermione pardonne moi.

*******************************************

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Une petite review please pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!

**BOUBOUILLE !!!!!!!!**


	4. Lord Voldemort

********

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling.**

**Petite note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord ouf ! j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration après deux semaines de pages blanches ! Je dois bien vous avouer qu'il a été particulièrement difficile à écrire étant donné le point de vue que j'ai adopté. **

**Ce chapitre est en quelques sorte une explication, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus !**

**UN IMMENSE MERCI pour les reviews !**

**POurHikin : **** j'allais pas te laisser à genoux une semaine de plus ! **

** Link9 :****  j suis super contente que cette fic là te plaise aussi ! Au fait désolé d'avoir tardé à t 'envoyer une review pour ta super fic !**

**DW : **** tes encouragement me vont droit au cœur, j sui trop contente ! ^ ^**

** sof_lab :**** tu voulais la suite et bah là t'es servi c'est Lord Voldemort en personne qui raconte !**

** Hermione :**** comme t'aime le mystère tu vas être peu être un peu déçu, parce que c'est le chp des révélations mais le prochain ne sera pas aussi clair !**

** virginie1 :**** Ou lala il était super long ton commentaire mais rassure toi j'adore avoir un avis bien précis et là j'ai été servie. N'hésite pas à m'en envoyer d'autres comme ça parce que ça m'aide bcp !**

** Kat : **** bienvenue nouvelle revieweuse je continue mais hélas pas très vite alors désolé ! **

**frite12 :**** merci pour l'encouragement ****J******

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**

************************************************************

**CHAPITRE IV : Lord Voldemort**

J'ai joué ma dernière carte, abusé de la force et de la faiblesse de mon ennemi. J'ai sacrifié mon plus puissant serviteur, et je ne le regrette pas.

Empêtré dans ses sentiments, se débattant dans l'amas de boue qu'est devenu sa vie, je l'ai vaincu.

Une victoire silencieuse, sans éclat.

J'ai brisé sa vie, sa volonté. Je l'ai même fait se rapprocher de moi. Nous avons désormais autre chose qu'une cicatrice en commun, ce qu'il ne supporte pas. Nous partageons tous les deux ce secret qui le ronge de l'interieur. Je sais ce qu'il ressent, le dégoût qu'il a de lui même, la violence avec laquelle il se juge.

Malgré cela, la trahison de Draco Malfoy m'est toujours amère. Il a préféré cette sang-de-bourbe aux pouvoirs que je lui offrais. Il a osé lui promettre son âme, alors qu'elle m'appartenait déjà grâce à la marque incrustée dans sa chaire. Il pensait que je ne remarquerais pas ses sentiments naissants. Hermione Granger a voulu transformer un loup en agneau. Et je lui ai fait payer.

J'ai obligé Draco à tuer son mari, Ron Weasley. Il avait le choix entre devenir un meurtrier de pauvres enfants innocents ou du mari de sa maîtresse.

Jusqu'au bout j'ai savouré ce moment où son regard à croisé celui de Weasley puis celui des gamins. Je n'eus même pas besoin de lui demander de choisir entre eux. Je n'eus qu'à poser succintement le regard sur ces mortels pour qu'il comprène ce que je voulais de lui. Granger était déjà menacée par ma baguette. Il ne mit pas longtemps à choisir.

Weasley eut juste le temps de murmurer le nom de sa femme et un éclair le transperça. Il s'effondra. Je libéra alors ma captive qui demeura figée, frappée par l'acte de son amant. Je ne leur laissa pas le temps d'échanger quoi que ce soit, pas même un regard et enmena avec moi mon serviteur, ce traître.

Quelques minutes après je ressentis toute la haine, la violence d'Harry Potter, qui avait dû découvrir le cadavre de son ami. Je renforça alors le lien qui nous unissait et parvint à lui faire diriger cette colère vers son amie. Ce ne fut pas facile. Il lutta de toutes ses forces mais la vérité importait plus.

Il pratiqua un imperius sur elle et ainsi apprit ce qui s'était passé.

Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que chercher la vérité ? Venger son ami ?

Non, je ne lui permis pas. Mon esprit lui demeura fermé et pendant qu'il s'escrimait à me localiser, je laissa Draco Malfoy dans la nature.

Tout était en place. Il ne me restait plus qu'à bouger une pièce de l'échiquier pour que le piège se referme sur mon ennemi.

Je pris possession d'Hermione Granger, l'obligeant à témoigner du crime de son amant. Pendant un temps elle me resista. Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître mon désir de plier sa volonté. Elle ne supporta pas mon emprise, et comme je l'avais prévu, mon imperius additionné à celui de Potter endommagea son esprit. Elle ne pouvait que se raccrocher à ses pensées les plus fortes. Elle bascula dans la folie.

Maintenant Harry Potter se sent responsable de son malheur, il est faible, anéanti. Il pense qu'il a failli à son devoir de protéger ses amis, et je ne le contredirais pas. Non seulement il a utilisé un sort interdit sur sa meilleure amie, mais il se croit à l'origine de son internement à l'asile.

J'ai détruit Harry Potter en détruisant son entourage.

Et dire que ma plus belle victoire s'est accomplie grâce à un traître.

*************************************************************

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Il y aura encore un autre chapitre puis un épilogue qui débouchera normalement sur une autre fic. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant !

****

**UNE PETITE REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!**

GROS BISOUS TOUT LE MONDE !!!


	5. Severus

Petite note de l'auteur : Je suis vraiment désolé d 'avoir tardé à vous envoyer ce chp. Pour l'écrire il fallait que je fasse certains choix qui vont avoir des répercutions dans une autre fic que je prépare.

**Mais ça y est il est la tout beau, tout chaud !**

**Grand merci pour les reviews :**

**PourHikin :**** J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal aux genoux d'avoir attendu la suite ! Je suis désolé pour ton pantalon ! Pardonne moi !!!Merci aussi pour le compliment sur mon écriture et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par le suite. Biz**

**Link9 :**** C'est vrai Voldi est un gros connard (enfin le Voldi de HP, pas mon super mignion chat !) mais je t'assure qu'il peut faire pire ! En tout cas merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à ma fic même si je ne suis pas rapide pour envoyer les chp. Bisous. Au fait j'ai regardé ta bio sur fanfic (et oui ! y en a qui les regarde !) et y a un film auquel tu fais plusieurs fois référence, mais comme ce sont des initiales je ne vois par lequel c'est ! Alors please dis le moi ça m'énèrve de pas le trouver !!!**

**Petite Elfe :**** Ah ma petite elfe tu as bcp d'imagination ! Il est vrai que ça pourrait se passer comme ça, mais non ! Je suis trop evil !!! niark, niark ! Mais t'inquiète pô avec ce chp tu vas peut-être réussir à deviner la suite, mais l'épilogue éclairera ta lanterne, mais pas tout le mystère ! reniark, niark ! Tu sauras tu dans le fic que je prépare ! Enfin je pense que tu vas être assez surprise. Gros bisous !**

**Ayanami93 :**** Merci bcp bcp, je suis très contente que tu apprécie ma fic ! Comme l'a dit un autre auteur, les reviews c'est comme des calins ! Bisous**

**Frite12 :**** Attend y aencore pleins d'autres trucs à piger ! Ca va pas être évident parce que je suis un peu tordue, mais bon ce serait nul si tout était simple ! Gros bisous au ketchup !!!**

**Cachou :**** Merci pour le compliment ! Par contre pour les passés simples je me suis plongées dans mon becherelle pour corriger, mais j'ai pas trouvé d'erreur ! Alors i tu pouvais me dire dans quel chp y en a, ça m'aiderait ! Bisous**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!**

*******************************************************

**LE TRAITRE**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Severus Snape**

Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça.

Si quelqu'un m'avait révelé ce qui m'attendait lorsque je lui ai ouvert ma porte, je l'aurais imédiatement enmené à l'hopital St Mungo.

Je me souvins encore des paroles que nous avions échangé. Moi, fidèle à mes habitudes, je l'avais insulté de la manière la plus _courtoise_ possible. Mais Harry Potter n'avait même pas sourcillé. Mes paroles ne l'avaient pas touchées.

Il semblait différent.

Bien sûr ce n'était plus le Gryffondor tétu, baffouant les règles les plus élémentaires que j'avais devant moi. Face à moi, ne se tenait pas non plus l'Auror, le meilleur élève d'Alastor Moody. 

J'étais mal à l'aise face à cet homme qui avait un tel regard. Au fond de moi même je présentait ce qu'il allait faire mais un élément totalement inattendu m'emporta loin de ces pensées.

Il tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Le linge, qui l'entourrait, était tâché de sang. 

Sans rien me demander, il me le mit dans les bras, il ajouta seulement : « Occupez-vous de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre sa moitié. Là il n'aura plus rien à craindre. »

Il s'en retourna, mais je parvins malgré l'enfant à l'obliger à s'arrêter : « D'où vient-il ? lui demandais-je.

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance. Sachez juste que c'est le sang des Death Eaters qui ont tenté de le supprimer qui est sur lui. Vous devrez faire de même, le protéger, car sa provenance n'a aucune importance, c'est ce qu'il est dont vous devez vous soucier.

_ Mais non, je ne peux pas faire ça…

_ Il est trop tard pour reculer, cet enfant est maintenant le votre.

_ Reprends le.

_ Je ne peux pas, j'ai d'autres projets.

_ Voldemort ?

_ Entre autre. De toute façon je suis né pour le tuer. »

Puis il disparut.

Je me retrouvait alors seul avec ce nourrison et l'impression que je ne pourrais m'y soustraire.

Je ne voulait pas prendre de décisions précipitées alors je le coucha et décida de contacter Minerva le lendemain. Mais un détail attira mon attention. Cet enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'un mois avait quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres. Ses yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur.

A part la gêne que les gens éprouvent lorsqu'ils croisent le regard d'une personne aux yeux vairons et les mythes sur ce phénomène, je n'aura pas dû y faire plus attention que cela. Mais ce nourrison était selon Harry Potter la cible de Voldemort.

Empli d'incertitude je laissait alors passer les jours, sans parvenir à trouver une issue à ce problème. Pendant ce temps j'essayait de m'occuper de l'enfant. Etrangement cela se passait plutôt bien, enfin jusqu'à ce soir du 22 décembre.

Je l'avait couché de bonne heure. Sur les coups de 11 heure, la neige se mit à tomber avec une rare violence. On pouvait entendre les branches des arbres craquer sous la force de ce phénomène. Soudain une lumière aveuglante vint éclairer le ciel pendant à peine quelques secondes.

Je sentis des frissons parcourir mon corps, l'inquiétude m'envahit.

Quelque chose d'important se passait. J'étais même persuadé que le combat avec finalement commencé. Mais ce que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné c'était que l'enfant se mette à pleurer. Ces hurlements n'étaient pas comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas faim où quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il y avait une peine, comme si quelque chose de fort le submergeait, de trop fort. Je tentais de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait. L'air était soudain devenu lourd, je voyais à travers la vitre les nuages se déplacer à vive allure. Cela dura un nombre interminable d'heures, jusqu'à ce que je cherche la solution à son mal dans mes grimoires. Je lui administra alors un potion d'endormissement. Il se calma mais resta éveillé, de ses grands il me fixa. J'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose, puis finalement sa volonté céda et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Aujourd'hui cela fait 5 ans qu'Harry Potter m'a confié l'enfant qui en ce moment joue à stupéfixer les mouches dans mon salon.

Cela fait 5 ans que Voldemort et Harry se sont entretués.

5 ans que Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy ont mystérieusement disparu.

Et 5 ans que je suis hanté par le même cauchemar. La neige est immaculée de sang, la tâche s'agrandit, au milieu deux corps que je n'arrive pas à identifier. J'entend quelqu'un pleurer, demander pardon mais il n'obtient aucune réponse, seul le murmure du vent fait écho à sa voix. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie mais après mettre éveillé, j'éprouve toujours le besoin de vérifier qu'il dort bien paisiblement dans son lit loin de ces funèstes présages.

J'ai peur de l'avenir. J'ai peur pour mon fils.

****************************************

**Voilà c'est tout pour ce chp ! **

**Vous aurez droit ensuite à l'épilogue et une autre fic mais je vous en parlerais plus quand j'aurai update l'épilogue.**

**Je me doute bien que vous ne vous attendiez pas du tout à cela, mais si ça peut vous rassurer je sais exactement où cela va mener tout ce petit monde et rien n'est écrit au hasard !**

**UNE PETITE REVIEWS POUR CONNAITRE VOS IMPRESSIONS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BONNE ANNEE ET JE VOUS SOUHAITE PLEIN DE BONHEUR POUR 2004 ET TOUTE LA DECENNIE QUI SUIT !!!!!**

******


	6. Epilogue

*******

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR.**

**Voilà le dernier chapitre et c'est fini. Ne vous attendez pas à avoir dans celui-ci toutes les réponses à vos questions parce qu'en fait j'éclaircirais tous les petits mystères dans mon autre fic qui s'appele La seconde génération. Je sais le titre est nul mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux !!!!!!!!**

**BONNE LECTURE !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PS :les réponses aux reviews se trouvent à la fin.**

****************************************************

LE TRAITRE 

**Epilogue :**

J'ai peur. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. J'ai les jambes tremblantes . C'est un grand jour pour moi et tous ceux qui sont là.

Je sais qu'auparavant mes parents ont vécu un tel événement. Papa m'avait expliqué comment la cérémonie devait se dérouler. Même si sa version datait un peu, il m'avait assuré que rien ne devait avoir changé. D'ailleurs il s'avait de source sûr que même des centaines d'années auparavant le jour de la rentrée des premières années à Hogwarts était similaire. Enfin c'est ce qu'il racontait.

Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître la version de maman. Elle restait toujours silencieuse, assise dans sa chaise à fixer quelque chose qui ni papa ni moi ne pouvions voir. Elle avait l'air d'être dans un autre monde. Mais papa m'assurait qu'elle nous écoutait. Il me racontait même que lorsque je n'était qu'un nourisson souvent la nuit elle se levait pour veiller sur moi. Derrière son dos je le traîtais de menteur. 

Mais lors de l'année de mes quatre ans, j'ai bien été obligée de le croire.

Il était sorti faire des courses. Moi je voulais préparer la table en l'attendant. Une assiette m'avait échappé des mains et s'était cassée alors fâché j'ai dit merde. Soudain une voix me fit sursauter si bien que je lâcha l'autre assiette aussi : « Je ne pense pas que ton père t'ait appris à parler comme ça », avait-elle dit.

Aucun son ne put franchir mes lèvres. Je me jeta alors dans ses bras. Blotissant ma tête contre son épaule, elle me carressa les cheveux et je m'endormis sur ses genoux en gardant son beau sourire en mémoire.

Papa me réveilla mais maman resta impassible.

Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de la faire réagir en cassant la vaisselle, ce que papa n'apprécia pas, ou en récitant tous les gros mots que je connaissais, ça non plus il n'a pas apprécié. Mais rien ne marchait. Je m'en suis souvent voulu d'avoir tant espérer pour finalement ne connaître que la déception.

Les rares moments où elle sortait de son état léthargique, elle agissait comme si tout était normal. Mon père était tellement heureux dans ces instants-là. Il la regardait avec des yeux d'amoureux. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Nous étions alors une famille comme les autres.

Ce qui est amusant c'est qu'il disait souvent que je serai Gryffindor. Alors que maman me voyait plutôt devenir Slytherin. 

Aujourd'hui je vais enfin avoir la réponse : Slytherin ou Gryffindor.

Ca y est c'est à mon tour.

C'est étrange d'être appelé Jade Malhori alors qu'en réalité je suis Jade Malfoy Granger.

FIN

************************************************

**Snif c'est fini pour Le traître.**

**Je metterai la fic qui sera en quelque sorte la suite sur ff.net à la fin de la semaine sous le nom de La seconde génération dans la catégorie romance.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Jess :**** Bah c'est la fin j suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir la faire durer plus longtemps mais ça n'aurai pas de sens. Et vu le style de la fic au niveau de l'écriture ça aurai été trop prise de tête d'expliquer tous les mystères sous cette forme-là. C'est pour ça  que j'écris une autre fic qui va expliquer tout mais petit à petit ! Bisous et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.**

**Frite12 : ****T'as pas pleuré au moins pour ce chp ma fritas ? Mais sache que toutes les réponses à tes questions seront dans ma prochaine fic. Oui je sais c'est evil de ma part de faire ça ! Mais comme le disait un de mes potes très proche "la vérité est ailleurs". Je sais c'est ridicule, pardonne moi c'est l'émotion ! Gros bisous ketchup-mayonnaise !**

**Link9 :**** Ca mefait trop plaisir que tu continues à lire mes chp, j'espère que mon autre fic te plaira autant ! GROS BISOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!**

**Ptite elfe :**** Je crois que là ça devient encore plus bizzard, non ? Pour les yeux vairons, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé aucune légende alors c'est moi qui vais les inventer pour mon autre fic ! Mais t'inquiète pô j vais mettre des trucs cool ! Au fait si t'as les yeux vairons permet moi te dire "t'as de bô yeux tu sais" ! J'ai tjrs voulu en avoir, comme David Bowie ! Arg j suis jalouse ! Mais bon gros bisous quand même !**

**QUELQUES PETITES REVIEWS HISTOIRE DE TERMINER EN BEAUTE ET DE CONNAITRE VOS IMPRESSIONS !!!!!!!!!!!!**

****GROS BISOUS A TOUS !!!**

**J'en profite pour faire une petite page de pub pour une de mes fic. C'est tout nouveau et ça s'appele Après la guerre. Pour l'instant y a que un chp avec Hermione/Severus !!! Bah voilà j vais m'arrêter là, j suis pas non plus fan de pub !!!**


End file.
